poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Combiner Wars/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Transformers: Prime Wars Trilogy story begins on the planet Caminus, where a space bridge is going to open and Menasor appeared as he battles Computron two Combiners continue their battle as Menasor sends Computron plummeting down the city as they battle on Computron: Danger! It is illogical for Menasor and Computron to fight. Conclusion: Combiners should cease fighting and- punches Computron through a building ...Probability of my survival is-- Menasor: ZERO! around the city What a nerd! fires at Menasor and both her and Windblade transformed Menasor: Oh look, it's the high and mighty Cityspeaker with her partners. You here to talk at me? Windblade (PWT): I don't do that any more. Menasor: Works for me, never was much of a talker. continues to fire at Menasor as he chased them around Caminus transformed and attacked Menasor is ready to fire, but Menasor strikes at her grabs Windblade by the leg Menasor: Your city can't hear you anymore. Your people are never coming back. We Combiners are here to stay and more are coming! flew around and straight to Menasor and transformed Windblade (PWT): Maxima! What are you doing? Maxima: What needs to be done! clamped on to Menasor's horn and burned him in the face Menasor: Grunting transformed and Maxima fall down and is deactivated transformed and attacked Menasor Windblade (PWT): For Caminus! And this is for Maxima! exploded and fell down strike the Decepticon symbol on Menasor Menasor: Liar. Windblade (PWT): What? Menasor: You said 'For Caminus and Maxima', we both know that's not true. Hah... hah... you're just a killer, like me. Windblade (PWT): Gasps Menasor: But you can't kill us all. The Council has the Enigma of Combination! They're going to build an army of Combiners! Windblade (PWT): They would never dare! transformed and landed next to Maxima picked Maxima in her arms and cried (Realm portal opened and the Irelanders came out) Connor Lacey: Excuse me, miss. Windblade (PWT): (through tears) Yes? Who are you? Connor Lacey: I'm Connor Lacey and this is Maxwell McGrath, Steel, Alejandro "Alex" Villar, Rayne Martinez, C.Y.T.R.O., Spider-Man, White Tiger, Iron Fist, Power Man, Nova, Agent Venom, Dagger, Cloak, Iron-Spider, Patrioteer, Ka-Zar, Zabu, Triton, Rhino, Mary Jane Watson aka Spider-Woman, Kid Arachnid, Scarlet Spider, Sandman, Doctor Strange, Iron Man, Captain America, Hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Black Panther, Vision, Ant-Man, Captain Marvel, Ms. Marvel, Wasp, Songbird, Atlas, Techno, Meteorite, Mach-IV, Peter Quill, Rocket Raccoon, Gamora, Drax the Destroyer, Groot, Blaze, AJ, Gabby, Stripes, Starla, Darington, Zeg, Watts, Lightning McQueen, Mater, Sally Carrera, Luigi and Guido, Sheriff, Fillmore, Sarge, Ramone and Flo, Lizzie, Red, Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Cruz Ramirez, Dusty Crophopper, Chug, Dottie, Skipper Riley, Sparky, Mayday, Ishani, Blade Ranger, Lil' Dipper, Windlifter, Cabbie, Maru, Dynamite, Drip, Blackout, Avalanche, Pinecone, Patch, April O'Neil, Casey Jones, Slash, Leatherhead, Dr. Tyler Rockwell, Pigeon Pete, Muckman, Mondo Gecko, Sal Commander, Mona Lisa, Karai aka Hamato Miwa, Shinigami, Apolex, Max Taylor, Chomp, Zoe Drake, Paris, Rex Owen, Ace, Dr. Z, Ursula, Zander, Ed, Rod, Laura, Terry, Spiny, Tank, Dan Kuso, Drago, Runo Misaki, Tigress, Marucho Marukura, Preyas, Elfin, Akwimos, Infinity Trister, Radizen, Roxtor, Shun Kazami, Skyress, Julie Makimoto, Gorem, Alice Gehabich, Hydranoid, Mira Clay, Wilda, Ace Grit, Percival, Baron Leltoy, Nemus, Ingram, Hawktor, Taylean, Jaakor, Skytruss, Orbeum, Jake Vallory, Coredem, Fabia Sheen, Aranaut, Ren Krawler, Linehalt, Paige, Boulderon, Rafe, Wolfurio, Spectra Phantom, Helios, Gunz Lazar, Reptak, Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson, Jessica Herleins, Iris, Auriana, Talia, Carissa, Lyna, Preston Stormer, William Furno, Daniel Rocka, Nathan Evo, Julius Nex, Natalie Breeze, Mark Surge, Jimi Stringer, Dunkan Bulk, Agent J, Agent K, Wolverine, Storm, The Beast, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Rogue, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, X-23, Ikki Tenryou, Metabee, Erika, Brass, Koji Karakuchi, Sumilidon, The Screws (Samantha and Peppercat, Sloan and Totalizer, Spyke and Cynadog), Rintaro, Kantaroth, Karin Junlei, Neutranurse, Henry/Hikaru Agata, Arcbeetle, Nae, Honey, Ginkai, Arc-Dash, Tak, Komandog, Rokusho, Connor, Abby, Chip, Mong, Hela Nemo, Professor Nemo, Cubix, Dondon, Cerebix, Maximix, Kan-it, Diagnostix, Mr. Fixit, Endurix, Tyrannix, Miles Callisto, Loretta Callisto, Blodger Blopp, Haruna Kitumba, Mirandos Ariellian, M.E.R.C., Miss Baker, Sly, Sheldon, Bowtie, Takashi "Shiro" Shirogane, Keith, Lance, Katie "Pidge" Holt, Hunk, Princess Allura, Yuya Sukaki, Alexis Rhodes, Aster Phoenix, Crow Hogan, Jack Atlas, Reginald "Shark" Kastle, Kite Tenjo, Apple White, Briar Beauty, Ashlynn Ella, Hopper Croakington II, Blondie Lockes, Lizzie Hearts, Daring Charming, Alistair Wonderland, Farrah Goodfairy, Crystal Winter, Faybelle Thorn, Holly O'Hair, Dexter Charming, Justine Dancer, Gus Crumb and Helga Crumb, Meeshell Mermaid, Duchess Swan, Raven Queen, Madeline Hatter, Cerise Hood, Hunter Huntsman, Kitty Cheshire, Bunny Blanc, Cedar Wood, Darling Charming, C.A. Cupid, Ramona Wolf, Rosabella Beauty, Ginger Breadhouse, Poppy O'Hair, Nina Thumbell, Melody Piper, Jillian Beanstalk, Humphrey Dumpty, Sparrow Hood, Cathy Smith, Sam, Danny, Chris, Ky Stax, Maya, Boomer, Verity, Piplup, Sorrel, Lucario, Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, Henry Wong, Terriermon, Rika Nonaka, Renamon, Ryo Akiyama, Cyberdramon, Takuya Kanbara, Koji Minamoto, J.P. Shibayama, Zoe Orimoto, Tommy Himi, Koichi Kimura, Bokomon and Neemon, Marcus Damon, Agumon, Thomas H. Norstein, Gaomon, Yoshi Fujieda, Lalamon, Keenan Crier, Falcomon, Jeremy Belpois, Odd Della Robbia, Ulrich Stern, Yumi Ishiyama, Aelita Schaffner and William Dunbar. We are the Irelanders. William Furno: Who are you? Henry Wong: And what happened here? Windblade (PWT): First, I'm Windblade. And second, the Combiner Wars happened. Menasor killed my partner Maxima. Odd Della Robbia: So what're you gonna do about it? Windblade (PWT): I'm going to go to Cybertron, find the Council and stop them from using the Enigma of Combination to make more Combiners. You want to come? Connor Lacey: Sure. But first things first. Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. the DNA of Windblade, Menasor and Computron Three unknown DNA samples acquired. Scan complete. Ulrich Stern: Okay, Windblade. We're ready to go. picked up Maxima's weapon, went to Computron, smashed the Autobot symbol and transformed to go to the space bridge and head to Cybertron to stop the Council glowed signaling to Optimus Prime on Cybertron, Starscream flew to the Council, Rodimus and the Mistress of Flame, to talk about the Combiners Rodimus: Starscream, what'd it looked like out there? Starscream: Things are getting worse, Rodimus. Words have gotten out about Menasor and Computron's battle on Caminus. The citizens are scared. The Mistress of Flame: It is only a matter of time before this gets out of control. of them watch the monitor on Cybertron Rodimus: Hmm. Peace between Autobots and Decepticons is already fragile. Starscream: The Combiners could ruin everything, unless we remain calm. The Mistress of Flame: Calm? This is a time for action, Starscream. Starscream: Not all of them are a threat. Some, like Computron, have been loyal to the Council. Rodimus: And now, he's a pile of scrap on Caminus. Starscream: Then, what do you suggest we do? Rodimus: We could try to control them all. The Mistress of Flame: Are you suggesting that we use the Enigma of Combination to actually create more Combiners? Rodimus: With an army like that, I could turn this threat into an asset. Starscream: Rodimus, we don't even know how the Enigma works. Which is why I'm having the bodies of the Combiners brought back for examination. Rodimus: I may not be Optimus Prime, but I can try. Starscream: We are here to maintain peace, not reignite the war that Optimus and Megatron started billions of years ago. The Mistress of Flame: Well, if we cannot stop the Combiners, we might as well join Optimus and Megatron in exile. Starscream: Combiners don't even know we have the Enigma. If word wherever to leak, they would stop at nothing to possess it! The Mistress of Flame: Then, we should use it to wipe out every existing Combiner in one fell swoop. Starscream: The Combiners are still Autobots and Decepticons. We can't just murder our own people! That's genoside! The Mistress of Flame: You are the last person who should ever be commenting on murdering other Transformers. Starscream: Those were different times, Mistress. Windblade with Connor Lacey and his friends are in position to attack Hulk (Avengers Assemble (2013): So, it is true. William Furno: I cannot believe it! The Council are going to use the Enigma of Combination to create an army of Combiners. Connor Lacey: We have to stop them! back to the Council Starscream: Until we understand this better, I'd say we can't risk using it. The Mistress of Flame: Perhaps, you are right. Let us continue to study the artifact, until we know for sure what it is capable of doing. back to Windblade and the Irelanders Iris (Lolirock): So, that must be the Enigma of Combination. Bunny Blanc: That is the relic that you told us about. Ky Stax: They aren't using it. Now's our chances to destroy it. then, an arm knocks the gun off as it fires Rodimus: In the meantime, I can have Wheeljack-- blast stroke on Starscream as he laid on the ground unconscious Rodimus: Hmm? Starscream! The Mistress of Flame: An attack! Sound the alarm! Klaxon Dunkan Bulk Uh-oh. Aelita Schaffner: I think, we're in trouble. Windblade (PWT): Show yourself! Gasps Connor Lacey and Pals Gasping Ultimatrix: Uncatalogued DNA detected. Optimus Prime's DNA Unknown DNA sample acquired. Scan complete. Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Diamondhead: Diamondhead! saw Optimus Prime as he destroyed the gun, and started to attack Optimus Prime (PWT): Windblade, you were a long way from Caminus. Windblade (PWT): Scoffs The great Optimus Prime. Fallen leader of the Autobots. We're honored. Optimus Prime (PWT): I received a video feed from Computron. I've been tracking you since you arrived here on-- and the others started to attack Optimus Prime Optimus Prime: Stop. You are all off balance. Windblade (PWT): And, you're not in charge anymore! Diamondhead: Yeah! Irelanders, attack! Optimus Prime: Why were you trying to kill Starscream? Windblade (PWT): We'd like to kill every one of you! You're all the same! Autobots! Decepticons, Combiners! The galaxy would be better off with you all cease to function! Optimus Prime: Perhaps. But, I will not stand by and watch a council official. Windblade (PWT): Don't preach to me! How many did you kill during the wars? Optimus Prime: Yes, I am a veteran of war. But, Autobots fought for freedom. We never killed for spite without provocation. Optimus Prime: Yes, I am a veteran of war. But, Autobots fought for freedom. We never killed for spite without provocation. Windblade (PWT): That's what they all say. Everyone's got a noble reason to keep the war going! Optimus Prime: Hmm. and Optimus Prime continue to fight Optimus Prime: And you, Speaker? You were never like this before. What is your excuse for becoming a killer? Windblade (PWT): I wasn't trying to kill Starscream. Optimus Prime: Hmm? Windblade (PWT): Combiners are out of control. They caused nothing but destruction on my home world. My people, my friends. They died in their hands! Bellows Prime grunts and yelled and Optimus Prime continued to fight until Windblade was knocked out Diamondhead: back to Connor Lacey Connor Lacey: What do you want her to do? Optimus Prime; Go back to your people. Go back to Caminus. Help them rebuild. What you are doing here will just start another war. I have been through war, I have seen the devastation it brings. I will spare you that experience. Ulrich Stern: He's telling the truth, Windblade. Windblade: Optimus! You know who I am. Help us. The Combiners can't be controlled. Optimus Prime: I cannot help you this time. My days as a leader has long since passed. Windblade (PWT): But, they've got the Enigma of Combination. Optimus Prime: What? Where? Windblade (PWT): The Council has it. They were... They were talking about activating it! Doctor Strange (Ultimate Spider-Man): And, with it, they plan to create an army of Combiners. Optimus Prime: Hmm. Which means all life on Cybertron is in danger. Windblade (PWT): More the reason to destroy it. Optimus Prime: I do not know if it can be destroyed. Windblade (PWT): Why not? Optimus Prime: The firepower that it would take. Windblade (PWT): Would take what? Alexis Rhodes: Yeah, what? Optimus Prime: There may be one who can help us now. outside of the council base Linda Ryan: Welcome to the three part episodes of The Villain Hunter! Once again I, Linda Ryan, am close to capture Connor Lacey, for aiding his mother in murder of his own father and his own siblings and the Irelanders, for saving his hide in various realms. But luckily, thanks to my own factory, I have invented a group of robots to help my Sorties to hunt them down. I give you the Villain Hunting Robot Units, the Villain Hunt Nindroids! My robots have enhanced agility, speed, strength, T.U.R.B.O. Energy of the Connect-Tek of the DNA of the dinosaurs, Pokémon and have adaption tech to copy the rogues powers. And they're powered by the quaza from the planet Quatros, thanks to my business partners. And now, without further ado, let the hunt begin! Foot Nindroids and the Sorties have began the hunt, while Linda Ryan puts on the Shredderette costume the collusiumn, Megatron is battling the Constructicons Megatron (PWT): Laughs No one else? Will no one challenge me? The mighty Megatron? Now, that's more like it. Come to settle this once and for all, Prime? One last fight? Optimus Prime: I'm not here to fight. Megatron (PWT): Oh, Prime. You can lie to yourself, but I know you too well. Preston Stormer: That's the help? Windblade (PWT): Scoffs We came all this way for him? Daniel Rocka: I guess, we don't have a choice. Windblade (PWT): What's the glorious master of the Decepticons doing hiding out on a dead world? Jack Atlas: That's what I liked to know. Megatron (PWT): Hmm? Ah. The Speaker who became the killer. Big fan of your work, do keep it up. Windblade (PWT): Arrogant relic! You have no idea who you're talking to. I've- Megatron (PWT): I meant keep up with the killing, not the speaking. It doesn't suit you. You couldn't have anything with that one! battles Optimus Prime Megatron (PWT): Still fast. Brings back memories, eh Prime? The two of us fighting as the galaxy watches on! Optimus Prime: Cybertron is in danger. The peace treaty has fallen apart. Megatron: The treaty was a false hope, we both knew that. Cybertron can burn. They can all burn! Optimus Prime: I know you do not mean that. Megatron (PWT): Don't I? Optimus Prime: There's still home. Cybertron lives. Her people still live. Windblade (PWT): But, not for long. Megatron (PWT): Hmm. You haven't changed. Peace has taught you nothing. You craved war. Optimus Prime: No. I left that part of me on the battlefield. I walked away so there could be a lasting peace. Megatron (PWT): Do you actually believe that lie. You left everything to ruin. You gave up and now look at Cybertron. You didn't have the guts to pull the trigger back then and you still don't. to Optimus Prime and Megatron's battle Megatron (PWT): Pants Pull the trigger, Prime. Let's end this! Prime started to fire as the flashback ended and Megatron punched Optimus causing him to fall Connor Lacey: Optimus! William Dunbar: We have to stop this! Megatron (PWT): Are you sure you want to do this? ground shake as Optimus Prime continued to fight Megatron Optimus Prime: I never wanted war, Megatron. You are wrong! Megatron (PWT): No, the great Optimus Prime is nothing without a war! Whereas I found peace. I found freedom that was all I ever wanted. The exile finally brought me that. Where is your peace? Your freedom? Windblade (PWT): We need your help. Megatron (PWT): Are you asking me for help? Optimus Prime: Megatron-- Megatron (PWT): Whatever it is, no. Optimus Prime: Starscream has the Enigma of Combination Windblade (PWT): Hey! Megatron (PWT): Laughing Oh, I like you. Windblade (PWT): Enough! He's telling you the truth. Verity: Yes, he is. Yumi Ishiyama: And he's not alone. He also has Rodimus and the Mistress of Flame. Windblade (PWT): Yes. The Council has the Enigma. Starscream held the Enigma and they're going to use it. Iris (Lolirock): And, when they do, they'll create an army of Combiners. Constructicons beeping Megatron (PWT): You. You I hate with all my heart. But, if there's one thing I hate more, it's that idiot, Starscream. Huh, I'm in. Windblade (PWT): Good. Now, if we're done dancing around here, we'd like to go now. Optimus Prime: Do not make me regret this. Connor Lacey: It's time to get this show on the road. Ultimatrix Jetray: Jetray! Megatron (PWT): What was that you always used to say, Prime? Oh, that's right. Transform and roll out! Auriana: Hey! That's Optimus' line. Megatron (PWT): I just thought I'd would say it. Just for fun. Prime, Megatron and Windblade transformed as they along with Connor Lacey (as Jetray) and Pals flew off back to Cybertron back with the Council on Cybertron Starscream: This is all my fault. I ordered Computron to bring Menasor in. I should have done it myself. Rodimus: No. You did the right thing. The Mistress of Flame: The Combiners are going to unravel everything. Optimus Prime, Megatron, Windblade, Connor Lacey (as Contimus Prime) and the others are sneaking inside the Council corridors Megatron: So, what's say we just go in, kill everyone in the council, destroy the Enigma, and call it a day? Windblade: We could probably pull it off now with the three of us. Optimus Prime: No. We are here to reason with them. Megatron: Oh, I love this plan! In no way will it end in bloodshed or tears. Optimus Prime: We have to try. Contimus Prime: I believe Optimus is right. Windblade (PWT): The Enigma must be destroyed. Megatron: Fine. But, I'm still killing Starscream. Optimus Prime: No killing. Even Starscream. Verity: I'm afraid he's telling the truth, Megs. Rodimus: This doesn't make any sense. Prime and Megatron working together? The Mistress of Flame: And Windblade. Along with the human and his friends. They have come to finish the job! And they are going to kill us! Starscream: And, bring war back to Cybertron! Rodimus: You're wrong. Prime doesn't think like that. Starscream: But, Megatron does. The Mistress of Flame: As does, Windblade and her partners. Rodimus: What's our course of action? We don't have any forces that can stand in their way. The Mistress of Flame: The Enigma! We have to use the Enigma! We use it to control the Combiners to stop Prime and his team, before they can act. Rodimus: What? No! Starscream: After all the destruction Combiners caused to both our worlds? The Mistress of Flame: We won't have to fire a single shot. The sheer thread should freeze them in their tracks. Rodimus: Not Prime. Nothing stops him once he sets on course. And that's doubly true for Megatron. Starscream: I would advise caution. My hope would be that we can come to a peaceful solution, before resorting to use the Enigma. Rodimus: Agreed. We don't know if the Enigma would actually control them. And, even if it did, Combiners are at stable at best. Iron Man (Avengers Assemble (2013): Connor, while Windblade was targeting the Enigma of Combination, I downloaded the data and made this upgrade chip for the Ultimatrix. Now, you can combine with your aliens whenever you want. Contimus Prime: Thanks, Leo. Jeremy Belpois: Weapons! Optimus Prime: Rodimus, it has been a long time. Rodimus: Why are you here? Optimus Prime: We are not here to fight. We need to see the Enigma destroyed. And, then we will go back into exile. The Mistress of Flame: I find that hard to believe. The Council stands here as the guardians of peace, while-- Windblade: Peace? You left our people to die on Caminus. You call that "peace"? The Mistress of Flame: Know your place, Cityspeaker! Megatron: Starscream, whatever it is you're planning here, give it up! Your ploy will fail as always. Starscream: There is no ploy, Megatron! I've been trying to atone for my sins. Something you should try! Megatron: You're too stupid to control that kind of power. The Enigma will destroy you all! Starscream: I know you. You only want the Enigma for yourself! Megatron: Let me show you what I want. Optimus Prime: No! fires at Starscream Rodimus: We can't win this battle! Back inside! Alexis Rhodes: Where's Vision? Maxwell McGrath: Metabee's missing too! Aelita Schaeffer: There they are! They're planning to destroy the Enigma! and Metabee fires at the Enigma, but due to it's power, it bounced back to them causing them to fall Black Widow (Avengers Assemble (2013): Vision! Contimus Prime: Metabee! Prime and Windblade destroyed the turrets as they fired Contimus Prime: Ultimatrix Water Hazard: Water Hazard! Mysterious Voice: Don't let this happen. Windblade: You hear that? Yumi Ishiyama: No. Starscream: There has to be another way! Otherwise, we all die! Rodimus: No one has to die, if we-- there was a rumble, then a hole appeared and send Rodimus falling down, and then, Devastator laughed and split Rodimus of his arm groans and Devastator laughed Optimus Prime: Rodimus, no! Megatron, you betrayed us! Megatron: If I wanted to betray you, Prime, you'd already be dead at my feet. Devastator: The Enigma is mine! Give it to me! Megatron: Devastator, what are you doing? Stand down! and Metabee groans and falls down Auriana: Vision! Metabee! Apple White: That blast from the Enigma caused her to be drained. Devastator: You no longer give Devastator orders! Megatron: How wrong you are. I am your master! Stand down! Devastator: No! No more masters! You ordered us to rip ourselves apart, so you feel safe! Now, it's my turn to rip you apart! Water Hazard: Auriana, get Vision and Metabee to safety! Ultimatrix Pikacon: Pikacon! Auriana: I'm on it! Optimus Prime: You can try. Devastator: Old boss, Decepticons, still weak! Victorion: Where is the Enigma? Devastator: It's mine! Victorion: The future of our people in your hands? I think not. battled Optimus Prime: This has to stop. Victorion and Devastator will tear the city apart. Windblade: We should destroy the Enigma, now! Auriana: Or maybe, we can fight Combiners with Combiners. to the Enigma Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): WeaklyWhat are you doing, Auriana? Auriana: I'm going to use my magic to transfer the power of the Enigma of Combination into your bodies and save you both. Metabee: Weakly No, it's too risky. We don't want to lose you. Auriana: And we can't allow you two to disappear. used her powers to transfer the power of the Enigma of Combination into Vision and Metabee's body and then all three of them got unconscious The Mistress of Flame: The Combiner Wars have finally arrived at our doorstep. Rodimus: They don't have much time. We have to use the Enigma. The Mistress of Flame: Starscream? Starscream: You're right. We have no choice now. three of them released the Enigma of Combination Rodimus: as he touched it Sorry. Looks like I'm out of this fight. Starscream: Mistress? The Mistress of Flame: I'm Kenyan. Our physiology is wrong. It has to be you. You have to order the Combiners to stop. Rodimus: You've earned my trust, Starscream. Do the right thing. End this war. Starscream: Oh, i will. Pikacon: What was that? Optimus Prime: Windblade, take us up there, now. The Mistress of Flame: Is it working? Rodimus: Ah, no. Yuto: What's happening? Windblade: He's controlling the Combiners. But, Computron and Menasor are dead. Yugo: Yeah, you saw that on Caminus. Victorion: Definer, I'll cut the Enigma from you! and Devastator grunting Windblade: What's happening? Megatron: Laughing Well done, Starscream. Well done. Now I understand. Talia: Understand what? Windblade: Yeah. Megatron: I should have killed you ages ago. Starscream: But, you didn't. Megatron: So much more the fool, I. How long have you been planning this? Starscream: A very long time. But, I had no idea all this power would be so satisfying. Megatron: Stars will bloom and die before I'm done killing you. Starscream: Megatron... You'll never change while I have evolved. Yuya Sukaki: This is not good. Windblade: We have to leave! Pikacon: Good idea! back to Connor Lacey Windblade: And, all this time, you've been part of his plan. Megatron: Sadly, I don't think we ever mattered at all. He didn't need us, he just needed you to be a killer, so that the Combiners would all converge here. Bastion Masawa: Where's Vision, Metabee and Auriana? Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): We're right here! Optimus Prime: What is he doing with the Combiners and the Enigma of Combination? Megatron: Exactly what I would ever done. Making himself the most powerful being in the universe. The Ultimate Combiner. Connor Lacey: Vision, Metabee, are you two alright? Metabee: Yes, thanks to Auriana. Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Good job, boys. touched Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat to become Megabee, while Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho have hugged Vision and combined to become Visionus Maximus Megabee: Whoa! What just happened? Kite Tenjo: The power of the Enigma of Combination has caused you two to combine with the others, namely us. Ikki Tenryou: Metabee, you and Vision have Combiner powers! Megabee: We do? back to Metabee and the others Visionus Maximus: We do! back to Vision and the others Metabee: I wonder what else I can combine with? Connor Lacey: We'll find out when we get the Enigma off of Starscream. Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Okay. Metabee: Wow. I can't believe, we have Combiner powers. That makes us-- Maya: The 16 realms' first Medabot Combiner hybrid. Boomer: And the 16 realms' first Avenger Combiner hybrid. Metabee: I was going to say "A very special Medabot and a very special superhero", but that works too. Starscream: All those wasted years... Optimus Prime: Starscream, this is not what the Enigma was created for! Starscream: Fighting sanctimonious Autobots... attacked Starscream, but gets shocked Starscream: Fighting Decepticon madness... yells and grunts Optimus Prime: Megatron! Starscream: Fighting to convince a frightened empire to trust me. It was worth it. I can see, I know everything. I am everything. Grunts I don't. Megatron: What's happening? Optimus Prime: Everything I was afraid of. Windblade: Something's wrong. Odd Della Robbia: Like, what? Starscream: I can control. Windblade: Look out! Starscream: No! Screaming grunting Windblade: Where's Starscream? Optimus! Yuri: Mega Starscream Pinkie Pie's voice on the loose! Run for your lives! Megatron: Idiot Starscream, you'll kill us all! Windblade: Stop it! Metabee: Cybertron's in trouble! Megatron: We have to leave! Optimus Prime: We cannot just abandon Cybertron. Lyna: This is really bad. Optimus Prime: Megatron? Megatron? Where are you? Megatron: Here! I still function! Optimus Prime: We need to move! laughing maniacally and attacked protected Optimus and Megatron, and went to face Starscream Optimus Prime: No, wait! transformed fired at Windblade and she dodge them until she got shocked and she screamed while Starscream laughed and Windblade grunted and closed her eyes Optimus Prime: Windblade! Explosion Optimus Prime: Windblade. Connor Lacey: Windblade! Please, Windblade. We need you. Megatron: Optimus, it's over. Connor Lacey: Not yet, it isn't. The Shredderette: How right you are! Ky Stax: It's her! The Shredderette! The Shredderette: That's right, Ky. Connor Lacey: Starscream and you will pay for deactivating our Caminusian friend! Irelanders, attack! All: Right! Connor Lacey: Ultimatrix Airkatana: Airkatana! Time for me to go Combiner! Mecha-Lyoko, Gax, Charizordon and Winxirock, combine into Caminus Maximus! Mecha-Lyoko, Gax, Charizordon and Winxirock hits their symbols and merged into Caminus Maximus Caminus Maximus: Caminus Maximus! Avengers: Avengers assemble! Miles Callisto: Mission Force One... Mission Force One: Let's get the job done! Iris (Lolirock): Iris, Princess of Ephedia! Auriana: Auriana, Princess of Volta! Talia: Talia, Princess of Xeris! Carissa: Carissa, Princess of Calix! Lyna: Lyna, Princess of Borealis! D-Team: Dino Slash! Alpha Gang: Alpha Slash! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, brawl! Dan, Gunz, Shun: Baku Sky Raider, jump! Bakugan Battle Brawlers: Bakugan, stand! Toby Tripp, Nick Tripp, Lucas Wanson and Jessica Herleins: Elemental powers flow, Gormiti Lords of Nature go! Toby Tripp: Powers of the Sea! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Sea) Nick Tripp: Strength of the Stone! (Roars) (Transforms into the Lord of the Earth) Lucas Wanson: Force of the Forest! (Transforms into the Lord of the Forest) Jessica Herleins: Deminion of the Wind! (Transforms into the Lord of the Air) Yuya Sakaki: Turn up the heat, Dark Magician, Elemental Hero Neos, Stardust Dragon, Number 39: Utopia, Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon, Clear Wing Synchro Dragon, Starving Venom Fusion Dragon, Decode Talker and Firewall Dragon. Aster Phoenix: Destiny End Dragoon and Destiny HERO - Dystopia, rise! Alexis Rhodes: Come on out to play, Cyber Blader and Cyber Angel Vrash! Crow Hogan: Blackwing Armor Master, Black-Winged Dragon, Assault Blackwing - Raikiri the Rain Shower take flight! Jack Atlas: Turn on the heat, Red Dragon Archfiend and Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend! Kite Tenjo: Shine on, Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Neo Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon, Number 62: Galaxy-Eyes Prime Photon Dragon, Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon and Neo Galaxy-Eyes Cipher Dragon! Team Turbo: Go, Team Turbo! Maxwell McGrath and Steel: Go, Turbo! Maxwell McGrath: Armor! Steel: Prime! Rayne Martinez: Go, Turbo! Rain Storm! Alejandro "Alex" Villar: Go, Turbo! Tiger! C.Y.T.R.O.: Go, Turbo! Wrecking Ball! Team Voltron: Form Voltron! D-power: Bio-merge Digivolution. Henry, Rika, Ryo and Takato: Bio-merge Activate! Terriermon: Terriermon bio-merge to... MegaGargomon: MegaGargomon! Renamon: Renamon bio-merge to... Sakuyamon: Sakuyamon. Guilmon: Guilmon bio-merge to... Gallantmon: Gallantmon! Cyberdramon: Cyberdramon bio-merge to... Justimon: Justimon! All 6 Digidestined: Execute! Spirit Evolution! Agunimon: Rahh! Hah! Hah! Agunimon! Beetlemon: Rarrr--uh! Beetlemon! Kazemon: Hyaaah--mm! Kazemon! Kumamon: Hah, uup! Ha ha! Kumamon! a peace sign Lowemon: Hah--uhh! Lowemon! Lobomon: Hyuh! Huh! Huh! Lobomon! The DATS: DNA Charge! Overdive! Agumon (Data Squad): Agumon double warp digivole to... Gaomon: Gaomon double warp digivole to... Lalamon: Lalamon double warp digivole to... Falcomon: Falcomon double warp digivole to... Shinegreymon: Shinegreymon! Miragegoagamon: Miragegoagamon! Rosemon (Data Squad): Rosemon! Ravemon: Ravemon! Jeremy Belpois: Activating Lyoko armor. Armor, Aelita. Armor, Odd. Armor, Ulrich. Armor, Yumi. Armor, William. Engage! Metabee: Brass, Cynadog, Sumilidon and Peppercat, merge with me and become Megabee! Vision (Avengers Assemble (2013): Endurix, Totalizer, Arcbeetle and Rokusho, combine into Visionus Maximus others did as Metabee and Vision said Megabee: Prepare for battle! The Shredderette: That's new. Visionus Maximus: So is this! Grunts Metroplex: Windblade. Windblade. Windblade: Metroplex? Is that really you? I don't understand. Metroplex: You have awoken me. Windblade: Please. I have to stop this. I have to save Cybertron. Metroplex: Do you? You have abandoned us. We've heard your thoughts. Anger, rage, revenge. Windblade: I was wrong! Is that what you wanted to hear? Metroplex: This is much larger than just you now, Windblade. Cybertron is on a knives edge. Windblade: What am I supposed to do? Metroplex: Remember, who you truly are. You are our voice. Our connection to all Transformers. Our... Windblade: Cityspeaker! reactivated the city and summoned Metroplex's arm to stop Starscream Windblade: Metroplex, crush him. Caminus Maximus: It worked. Optimus Prime: We have a clear shot! transformed and drove to the arm, while he and Megatron transformed and Optimus fired at Starscream Megabee: They did it! The Shredderette: It's not over! Caminus Maximus: Well done, boys. back to Connor Lacey groans Optimus Prime: You are alive. Raven Queen: Sighs You had us worried, Cityspeaker. Optimus Prime: How? Was it Metroplex? Windblade: I don't know. Yes. Megatron: Congratulations, Prime. You actually pulled the trigger. I didn't think you had it in you. Optimus Prime: Megatron, you and I know that the Enigma of Combination must be locked away, forever. Megatron: Relax, Prime. Here, Cityspeaker, I'm sure you'll know what to do with this. Cedar Wood: Whoa. Windblade: Megatron, you're not what I thought you were. Megatron: Hmm. I have always been more than meets the eye. Don't bother me again. I prefer to be left alone. Kan-It: We won't. Cubix: Bye, Megatron. Victorion: You, who have hunted and killed us. Why did you do this? Madeline Hatter: She just thought you were the bad guys who killed her people. Windblade: It was never meant for us. It belongs to the Combiners. Unite your people, Victorion. Lead them to peace. Victorion: Thank you, Cityspeaker. Your trust will not be betrayed. The Mistress of Flame: You've done well, Windblade. It appears the Combiner Wars have ended. Windblade: Huh? They have. But, now, there's an even bigger problem. Ashlynn Ella: And, what's that? Windblade: The Titans have returned. Connor Lacey: And whoever the Shredderette allied with next on the planet, we'll be ready. The Mistress of Flame: You mean, you'll stay here for a while? Metabee: Yes. Thor (Avengers Assemble (2013): We just have to get Vision and Metabee in training of their Combiner powers for our next mission. To be continued